Minutes
by snowbunnyears
Summary: What if you're left to make a very crucial decision that could change your life forever? What'll you choose? Is it the right one? You're just going home... the plane's waiting. Go on. You decide in a matter of minutes... Good luck with that! oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or the song. It's both Paten pended, considering the show including the storyline and the characters are owned by Cristy Hui; and the song is sung by Jesse McCartney…

**Summary:** Decisions are what makes our life different from others. But did you ever make a crucial decision ever? Like the thought "should I?" or "What if?" cross your mind, and you're torn between what you like and what you need? In the end, you're just going home. But even going home means that you're leaving something. In a matter of minutes, you have to make a big decision. So what'll it be?

**

* * *

**

Minutes

A Xiaolin Showdown Fan Fic

:_yeah!_:

Walk away

Sometimes that's the only thing you can do.

_Walk away_…

It's the easiest thing to do…

Leaving people. Starting a new life. Letting go of the past. But is it the _right_ thing to do?

I could hear Master Fung's voice echoing in my head…

"The easiest thing to do isn't always the right choice."

I sat down in the waiting area, pondering on what he just said. He has a point. I'll give him that. But that leaves me to choose… And I hate choosing! Especially if it's gonna make my life a whole lot different than what I already have right now…

In about half an hour, our flight's gonna be leaving to our destinations. Patiently, we got our tickets, checked in our luggage, got our passports approved, and each waiting for our planes.

As I sat waiting, the thought was still in my mind. Dojo accompanied me as I waited. I gotta say, this isn't really what I need right now. I mean, I'm just supposed to wait for my plane, back to Tokyo. That's it. Simple task. I shouldn't have anything else in my mind.

But why do I have a feeling that this whole going-back-home thing is a big mistake? It's supposed to be a good thing, right? I mean, I'm finally going back home! I'm gonna see my Papa again after a long while! I'm gonna see Keiko and we're gonna have a big shopping spree as I step out from the airport, and we'll tell stories like how we used to do! But why do these things give me a sick hole in the bottom of my stomach?

I'm gonna go back home… That's what this flight is about. I'm going back. Back to Keiko; back to Papa! And away… away from the temple. Away from Dojo, away from Master Fung, away from the Heylin side. Away from all the Shen Gong Wu; away from Omi, Clay, and…

…_Rai_.

At that moment, all of the things that had happened while we were still in the temple came flooding back. From the time we rode the plane coming here; to the time we arrived in the temple and got introduced to each other. That time, I could remember, Rai had a smirk on his face. A cocky grin that never faded. Even when we were given the titles as Xiaolin Apprentices, to the time we got our first Wu. Although, that cockiness brought him to the Heylin side; that troubled me a lot. But that ended quickly, thank God, and we got promoted to Xiaolin Dragons. Though, because of his betrayal, he had to work for it all over again.

After a few more adventures—and misadventures—,we earned Wu, and lost some. Rekindled lost friendships, and got into temptations. Spicer was still a baby up until the end. Omi went to the dark side, thanks to Chase, but we got him back and discovered that Chase might not be that bad. Even Wuya became nicer—if that was possible. We got promoted to Wudai Warriors at that. Facing through journeys—like looking for a bird that was an old woman in disguise— celebrated occasions together; got our powers tested, and with a lot of training—still. In the end, Rai wasn't the same old Brazilian I met on the plane ride to China. He became our leader. And I should say, he did a pretty good job.

In the temple, everyone was family. Master Fung was like the grandfather that holds a million wise words.

Dojo is like the uncle you can share things to, or ask to keep the Wu. He was also the most skilled in traveling. Well, after fifteen hundred years or so, he still looks young for a dragon, I guess.

Omi was like the little brother I never had. He's learned a lot from us, I think. A little kid that has a big ego. Rai always teases him, since he doesn't know slang that well.

Clay was like a big brother to all of us. A guy with a big heart, and even bigger appetite. It's like he notices most of the things in the temple. He helps in any way he can. Which sometimes gives me the thought of us underestimating him. But, yeah. He's always there for us. Sometimes, it's like he's helping, but you don't notice that he helped you already.

Raimundo… Well, I don't know what my relation with him is exactly. I mean, he's such a prankster that sometimes he's like a little brother. But then he becomes this more mature leader that shows how he is and what he's capable of. And when I look at him in that black silk tunic and his element breezes by, my heart seems to race. Or my hands get all sweaty—woah there! Slow down… What is Raimundo in my life?

"Passengers with seat numbers 27-30, please get ready to board the plane to Tokyo." The lady said in the speaker. I looked at my ticket. Seat number 16.

"I repeat, Passengers with seat numbers 27-30, please get ready to board the plane to Tokyo, thank you."

I looked at Dojo. "So, are you boarding?" he asked.

"No, not yet. My seat number's 16 so I'll have to wait a bit." I replied.

_What **is** Raimundo in my life? _

"Did you guys say your good-byes to each other?" the little dragon asked.

I nodded, "yeah."

"Have you read the letters yet?" he said.

Letters? Oh yeah! We were asked to write last night what we wanted to say to each other before we leave. I looked in my backpack, I remember I placed them in here… somewhere.

"Uhm, I have read… some." I said as I took some from my bag and gave it to Dojo. He gave me a look.

"You haven't read Raimundo's yet?" he wondered.

"No. Not yet." I answered. _Why's that again?_

"Why don't you read it now, while waiting?" he offered, handing me my letters.

I took it from him and opened it. A picture fell and I picked it up, only to see that it was the first photo we took when he became Shoku Warrior, and our leader. I read the letter he wrote.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_As you know, I'm not really good with words. So I'm just gonna use a song that I heard in one of your CDs, that coincidentally says what you are to me all this time we spent while we were in the temple…Sorry for not being original, but you'll get my point._

I shouldn't love you,

but I want too.

I just can't turn away.

I shouldn't see you,

but I can't move.

I can't look away.

And I don't know,

how to be fine when I'm not.

Cause I don't know,

how to make the feeling stop.

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me,

and I can't help it.

I won't sit around,

I can't let him win now.

Thought you should know,

I tried my best to let go of you,

but I don't want too.

I just gotta say it all before I go.

Just so you know.

It's getting hard to

be around you.

There's so much I can't say.

Do you want me to have the feelings?

And look the other way.

And I don't know,

how to be fine when I'm not.

Cause I don't know,

how to make the feeling stop.

This emptiness is killing me,

I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long.

Looking back I realize,

it was always there,

just never spoken.

I'm waiting here,

been waiting here.

Just so you know,

this feeling's taking control of me,

and I can't help it.

I won't sit around,

I can't let him win now.

Thought you should know,

I tried my best to let go of you,

but I don't want too.

Just gotta say it all before I go.

Just so you know.

Just so you know,

Thought you should know.

I tried my best to let go of you,

but I don't want too.

Just gotta say it all before I go,

just so you know.

Just so you know…

_I love you Kimiko… _

_I've always had…_

…_and I always will._

_Forever,_

_--Raimundo Pedrosa_

_I didn't know…_ My eyes started to fill with tears as I read the last line. Dojo asked if I was okay when he saw me cry. I just said, "I'm fine." I read the last line again.

"Passengers with seat numbers 15-18, please get ready to board the plane to Tokyo." Said the lady in the gate.

I looked at the gate, then the plane. My heart started to race, and I could feel the butterflies coming.

"Well kid, it's time to go. They're calling for you now…" Dojo said with a little sniff.

"Hey Dojo, what time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"What? It's 11:45am. Time for you to get in that plane…" he replied.

"Repeating the announcement, Passengers with seat numbers 15-18, please get ready to board the plane to Tokyo, thank you." The announcement was heard in the background.

I glanced at him. "Hey Dojo, what Wu do ya have now?" I asked.

"Say what?! What're you talking about?" he said, confused.

"Do you have the Fancy Feet with you?" I said, eagerly.

"What're you up to?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just something important that I decided on the last minute…" I replied.

He looked at me as if I were crazy. But soon he gave up and coughed up the Fancy Feet and changed it back to its size with the changing chopsticks.

"Here…you sure about this?" he handed me the Wu and stuffed the Changing Chopsticks back into his ear.

"Positive… thanks for the Wu!" I slipped on the Fancy Feet and dashed out.

"Good luck!!" he called.

I raced down the whole airport as I looked for Gate 22.

_His flight doesn't leave in five minutes… I can still make it!_

I passed Gates 1-12 already. All a blur as far as I saw.

_Gate 13, 14, 17, 19, 20…_ I counted.

"_Please still be there Rai…" _I mumbled.

I stopped at Gate 22, only to see that all passengers have already boarded. The whole waiting area was empty. I approached the flight attendant by the gate.

"Did the flight to Brazil leave already?" I asked.

"I'm sorry miss. That flight left five minutes ago." The lady replied.

"What?! But… that's five minutes earlier! I though that that flight's just gonna leave now?" I asked, starting to panic.

"I'm sorry miss, but the pilot was early, so they decided to take off a bit early today." She explained.

_I can't believe it!_

"You mean… They're gone?... _He's_ gone?... _forever_?" I said.

"I'm sorry miss." She apologized.

"No… It's my fault. I mean, I should've known… I should've known… so I could've had the chance to tell him what he really is to me…" I said to myself.

"So what _am_ I really to you?" a voice said behind me.

I looked around, tears streaming down my cheeks, as I ran towards him and pulled him in a big hug.

"Woah there, girl!" Raimundo said focusing his balance in case he falls.

"Rai!!!" I said through tears. "You're here!!! Why aren't you in the plane?" I asked.

"Let's just say, my element can help at a time like this…" he smirked.

I hugged him tighter.

"So…what am I really to you?" he asked suddenly.

I looked up at him. His expression concerned. I gave a smile.

At that, our lips met and we ended up kissing. Not too heavy, but left my lips tingling. It was sweet. The sweetest.

"Does that answer it?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Hmm, it's a start." He grinned. I smiled and punched him on the arm. "Ow! What's that for?" he said rubbing his arm.

"Because of you, I missed my flight! And all of my luggage is there! Now no one will be able to get it in Tokyo!" I said frowning.

"What?! My fault! Girl, it wasn't my fault why you just read my letter now, and you left your flight and Dojo waiting!" he answered.

"Well you should've told me how you felt about me while we were in the temple instead of telling me when our flight was leaving in five minutes!!" I countered.

"Well, if you weren't busy not to realize that I was showing my feelings, then you would've noticed!!" he said.

We glared at each other, but soon just sighed and he said, "Let's go… You could just have it sent back like last time."

"Go? Go where?" I asked, confused.

"Well, our planes left us already, so there's no use hanging around here. So let's go back home to the temple." He said offering a hand.

I gladly took it and we walked back hand-in-hand.

Dojo was outside and transformed into a fifty-foot dragon. "What took you guys so long?" he asked as we hopped on. "So where'll it be?"

"Back home…" we both said and smiled.

* * *

Yey! I finally finished it! Gawd! I was typing this in the middle of the night with ice cream in hand to keep me awake!!

Inspiration came to me when I was listening to JMac's new single. Then suddenly, poof story plot! Haha! But yeah, I just had to finish it before it's gone.

It has been a while since I wrote something. Sorry! It was endless projects, exams after exams, retreat, field trip, then there was the sports fest! Then pretty soon, it's Christmas break! Yey! So I though I had to write something this break before I finish my homework… This is it! Hope you like it! No flames please. R&R! Please and thank you! 

Lotsa luv,

--**Haylie Larken**

_**(Jade Framboir)**_

XOXOXO

**Dedications:**

**--Naomi Montabello a.k.a. Den-den Agustin**

thank you for everything! I miss you a lot! Hope to read more of your fics; expecting Calendar in the new year. Good luck!

**--Len Acevedo a.k.a. Rachelle Acevedo**

hehe, thanks for being there man! Best of luck to your relationship with Lance!

**--Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko**

you guys should be together, no matter what.

**--Cristy Hui a.k.a. XS creator**

you are the best! I wish you'd continue the series… please?

**--God**

for giving me inspiration everyday and letting me write this…

_**Thank you everyone!!!**_

_**: Happy Holidays:**_


End file.
